


Petals of a White Rose

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Light Angst, White Rose-Freeform, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: A collection of White Rose oneshots! Expect light angst, tooth rotting fluff and happy endings for both of our dolts!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. Petal 1: White Rose's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby finally get a day off, so what do they do? Spend it with each other of course!

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**White Rose’s Day Out!**

* * *

Weiss wasn’t exactly having the best start to her morning. She had woken up with a terrible cough and a runny nose after what seemed to be at the time, a good idea to go out on a party with Yang and Blake. Along with missing Ruby, due to the party having some less than appropriate things for a 16 year old Huntress, Weiss was practically forced to watch alone as everyone else got to relax and enjoy with her partners while she mostly sat alone. The food was serviceable but was undeniably extremely unhealthy for her, which she quickly found out this very day.

Thank goodness for the fact that this entire week had been declared an off, otherwise she would’ve seriously questioned her own ability to even get up and head to class. However, not making things easier was the fact that Ruby had already messaged her a very detailed plan for how they were going to spend the day together. Not that she was complaining about spending time with Ruby but her current condition was something that was probably going to offset much of the mood.

But then again, what kind of a partner would she be if she just let Ruby out to dry? Especially when the days her and Ruby had to just be free were so few and far between. She was going to have to deal with her own issues later. Right now, being the best partner, she could be for Ruby was far more important.

* * *

Ruby’s day had been off to a wonderful start! With confirmation from Weiss that she was free and could spend time with her, she had already picked out a dress for her and Weiss to wear as they both headed out to enjoy time in Vale without any worry of those pesky Grimm coming around to ruin their day.

The first spot she had chosen was the café which Weiss frequently used to visit. After all, this was one of the many places her and Weiss could always come to for a relaxing time. At this point, she already knew what Weiss liked in her coffee and as such before Weiss could arrive, she had already placed down both of their orders and was now waiting for her to show up.

Over the last semester, her and Weiss had finally gotten over each other’s hangups from the time they were first chosen as each other’s partners. Now Ruby could very safely say that her and Weiss were BFFs! And so, they were going to do what any BFFs would do. Spend almost the entire day together!

And speaking of BFFs, there she was, coming to the entrance with easily one of the prettiest dresses she had ever seen. Although the way she was walking seemed to indicate something was off. Almost as if she didn’t seem to be doing so well.

“Hey Weiss!!!” she exclaimed to her partner who flashed a weird smile. Maybe she woke up a little late?

“Hello Ruby. How are you doing this fine morning?” She replied, her voice’s tone immediately telling her that something was wrong.

“Are you okay Weiss? Your voice usually isn’t that… cracked?” she asked.

“It’s nothing, just an odd cough I got from going out yesterday. I’ll be fine for the day.” She replied, almost a little too quickly but at least she didn’t seem to be doing too bad.

“Well I got us our orders!” Ruby exclaimed, gesturing to the plate of café food she had been hiding under the seat.

“Wow Ruby. Thank you so much.” Weiss replied, sitting down all prim and proper in a way that Ruby had grown to endear over the last few months she had spent with Weiss. “Don’t tell me you’re still drinking your coffee with egregious amounts of sugar and cream?”

With a mischievous smile, she aptly replied “Maybeeee.”

“Ruby. You know how bad those things can be without moderation.”

“Not my fault I have a semblance that can easily burn off all the sugar I consume. I’m pretty sure it even helps make the roses smell sweeter. I’m pretty sure you know all about that Weiss.” She replied, hoping to make Weiss blush again. She was so cute when she did that.

And of course, her words had the desired effect.

“Very… true.” She admitted with a blush, before attempting to cover it up with her coffee. “So what plans did you have for us today?”

“Well, after this we’re going to the Vale Regalia where we’ll be mostly just hanging around the place and spending out time playing games in the arcade!! We’ll have our lunch there as well! If you want to do some shopping, then we can as well.”

“Sounds like a plan. When do we head off?”

“Right after we finish this off! So, hurry up!” she replied, loudly slurping her coffee.

“Do you have no sense of manners?” Weiss asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

“Nope! At least not your manners.” She replied, with a smirk making both of them laugh.

Already this was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

Surprisingly, Weiss’s illness didn’t seem to be bothering her as much when she was around Ruby. She was far more distracted with just spending time with her partner. It seemed that today was a day Ruby had been waiting for, for quite a long time. Which made her feel all the worse for not spending time with her.

Luckily, Ruby’s infectious laughter seemed to be more than making up for it, as just spending time, watching her geek out about the latest in weapons technology and Dust. Maybe a few months ago, she might have seen these qualities as annoying but now? They were all a part of what made her so special.

She was even considering taking up a few courses in Beacon related to weaponsmithing so that she could even provide a helpful hand to Ruby. In fact, it was for that reason she had been selectively choosing her next couple of books very carefully. If she could keep a secret for longer than a week, she might be able to give Ruby quite an interesting surprise for her weapon.

But enough of her plans to surprise her girlfriend. After all she did need Weiss’s help with a dress.

“Hey Weiss? I could use your help with picking out one of these dresses.” She replied, holding up two dresses. One with a white and red design and the other containing an Osiria rose. “I kinda wanted to buy the white and red one because well you just got on yourself and I thought we could be matching besties with our dresses!”

Upon hearing Ruby’s description, she couldn’t stop her cheeks from glowing pink. She really did buy that dress because of Ruby and the thought of Ruby wanting to do the same, touched her heart in a way she never thought was possible.

“But I also like the flower one a lot. Sooo, which one should I pick?” she asked, after waving them both in front of her face.

Weiss couldn’t help but agree with Ruby about the prospect of having a matching dress scheme but then again, she would never want for Ruby to have to every sacrifice anything she wanted for Weiss. And then again, it wasn’t everyday that she would be able to simply spend time with Ruby, not bothered with the huntress duty.

“Hmm, how about both?” she replied, choosing out the white and red dress but also giving Ruby a smile.

“Seriously Weiss? You’re the best!” she exclaimed, rushing forward and planting a kiss on Weiss cheek.

Any chance of Weiss’s blush being hidden were immediately shot down by Ruby’s sudden show of affection, as was evident from how intently her cheeks were burning.

“Ruby!! We’re in public right now!” She replied, her embarrassment clear from how shrill her voice had gotten.

“That’s not going to stop me from loving my BFF and girlfriend!” Ruby replied with a cheeky smile and another kiss to her cheek.

At this point, she ought to learn how to better manage her emotions, lest she end up turning into a useless wreck again. But if it meant making Ruby happy, Weiss was perfectly fine with ‘loosening up’.

* * *

Ruby was a little worried with the arcades. She knew that Weiss wasn’t exactly the most interested in video games. She didn’t want to bore her partner after all! Luckily, the new mecha game they were playing seemed to be something that even caught her interest! Maybe it was the fact that both her and Weiss were playing together but for once Weiss actually seemed interested in playing.

Maybe a little more than Ruby was, seeing as how much she was constantly calling out enemy locations, reminding Ruby when to reload and even making calls on when to use their abilities.

“Bottom left!” exclaimed Weiss, as she took out a wave of enemies in the top right of the screen.

“I got him!” Ruby replied, snapping to the bottom left of the screen to efficiently take out the robots that dared to threaten their mechs!

It had been such a pleasant surprise to know that even Weiss seemed to be enjoying these fun childish games. She was incredibly excited to see even Weiss indulging her childhood self, discovering the wonders of shooting down virtual robots on a screen with plastic weapons!

She could still very pleasantly recall the first day she went to the arcades with her sister. Sure, Ruby couldn’t aim to save her mechs life, but all the pretty colors and explosions were sooo cool to her tiny brain.

Seeing Weiss so happy in something as simple as playing a fun video game made her feel ecstatic but also a little sad. She knew a lot about of Weiss’s regimented childhood and she also knew just how much of jerk her father was. The thought of Weiss never getting to enjoy the simple pleasures of childhood really made her want to… have some very strong words with her father.

But for now, that could wait. After all the boss had just come up!

“Tachyon!” she exclaimed, recalling just how much trouble this monster had given Yang and Ruby while they were kids. Granted they were kids back then and didn’t have the sense to go shoot the brightly colored orange glowing metals which clearly marked weak spots.

“Okay Weiss. We need to be careful here, this things attacks can be shot down but they’re really fast.” She continued, shooting down two missiles coming to the screen. As an 8-year-old, that move would’ve been impossible but then again, now she was a huntress in training with super-fast reflexes!

“Okay. I assume the glowing orange parts are it’s weak spots.” Weiss replied, also shooting down some of the missiles with its salvo attack.

“You’re learning so quick! You’re a natural at this!” She complimented, genuinely surprised by how quickly Weiss was picking things up. She thought Weiss would’ve been bored to death by this. But instead here they were! About to finish off the final boss!

“Thanks Ruby, although if I were you I would be more concerned about using the nukes and shields we’ve been saving up.” Weiss replied, her concentration not breaking once from the game.

“The nuke rush strategy?!” Ruby asked, remembering that idea from her childhood. Essentially, she theorized that if they could save enough of their nukes, eventually they could overwhelm the Tachyon with their attacks. Unfortunately, Yang ended up being impatient as always and as such she couldn’t hold off on using the powerups. She ended telling that to Weiss when they started almost as a joke strategy if they reached the final boss.

“Yes! What did you say we need to do?” Weiss asked, injecting Ruby with one last burst of energy to finally finish this game with her partner of all people!

“Okay, once this thing uses it’s-” Ruby started to explain, before suddenly the Tachyon used its salvo attack. “Shields now!!!”

Seeing the two vortex shields come up on the screen and suck up all the missiles, both Ruby and Weiss were unable to stop their excited smiles as they charged up their nukes. It was finally happening! Ruby was going to win this game with her partner!

Watching the screen turn into a beautiful white and red as the nukes completely decimated the Tachyon’s health bar, turning it to zero, Ruby couldn’t help but whoop loudly as the ‘YOU WIN!!’ sign came up on the screen.

“WE DID IT WEISS!!” she replied, bearhugging Weiss in her excitement.

Ruby did it! She finally claimed revenge for all the times this stupid game managed to beat her and Yang in the past! And she did it with her partner.

* * *

The arcades were something Weiss never really got to experience. According to her father they simply weren’t meant for a girl of her status. After all what was to be gained by whiling away time playing games for a short period of time without any noticeable benefit?

Turns out, a lot of enjoyment and satisfaction, especially if it was with someone she loved.

Despite everything her father said, spending time with Ruby seemed to make every experience all the more enjoyable. Every glance, every hug, every kiss all of that was special with her. Now however, it seemed like that specialty had extended to almost everything they did together.

Be it dismantling virtual robots or exterminating Grimm, the bond her and Ruby had been able to build was nothing short of incredible. Every moment of life now felt complete instead of lonely, every action as if it was meant to be. The feeling of having a support, of having a friend above all else, it was truly remarkable.

The illness she was suffering from in the morning was now fading, almost as if just spending time around Ruby was starting to help her already feel so much better. At what point did their relationship elevate to that status? Maybe it was when she finally accepted Ruby’s long overdue proposal to finally solidify their relationship. Maybe it was the first time she accepted to become Ruby’s partner. Frankly, she didn’t care. At this point spending time with Ruby was more than worth it.

As they headed over to the food court, Weiss was suddenly reminded of her queasiness, seeing all the food being cooked. Luckily her partner didn’t seem to find out yet about her illness. The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin this already wonderful day.

“Sooo, whatcha you wanna get?” Ruby asked, pointing to the various stalls filled with all kinds of cuisines.

Under better circumstances she probably would’ve asked Ruby to get some Mistralian Noodles in a box with two sets of chopsticks. Despite how spicy the noodles were, they were impeccable in terms of spices and unlike the more… greasy things Ruby liked to eat, it was light enough for Weiss to consider eating.

“Maybe a salad of two, not really feeling like eating much today.” Weiss admitted, almost immediately regretting her words once she saw Ruby’s face.

“Aww, was hoping we could get the noodles but oh well! I guess I’m gonna get a bunch of stuff in case you want anything else to eat. I’ll go order everything for us.” She replied, shrugging off her disappointment and giving Weiss a soft peck on her cheeks. Face flushing in embarrassment, she stumbled her way over to a seat, trying to regain some semblance of normal brain function while her partner went along speedily ordering everything.

And soon enough, the food came. Ruby had taken a truly humongous platter of various foods, ranging from Vacoun burgers to Mistralian Pizza to even Atlesian prunes. Of course, she knew exactly why as Ruby did have the tendency to eat comically large amounts of food in a single sitting.

Her semblance took up a lot of energy and to supply it, she needed a sufficient amount of food to make up for all the calories lost. This did end up with some minor expenses on Weiss’s account but at this point her savings were more than equipped to handle her girlfriend’s eating habits.

As for Weiss, Ruby had gotten her the salad she asked but also some soup.

“I know you haven’t exactly feeling the best and well, I understand why we couldn’t get noodles like we always do. Hopefully the soup is good enough for now. It’s made of a lot of herbs, some of which I can’t even remember the name of!” Ruby explained, passing the bowl over to her.

Ruby didn’t need to do that; she didn’t need to go above and beyond for Weiss’s sake. And yet she always did, she always went that extra step, just to make Weiss feel that much happier. She always did her best, for her of all people. So why was she even hiding anything anymore.

“I have a confession to make.” Weiss admitted, deciding that she was tired of all the smoke and mirrors. “You were right, I wasn’t feeling the best. I don’t know what’s wrong or whether it’s with my own aura but it’s been like this since morning.”

“So that’s why you weren’t eating the most in the café, or right now even. Goodness Weiss, are you feeling okay?”

“Mostly, it was a lot worse in the morning but spending time around you… helped. It made me feel better overall.”

“It’s the power of our love Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed.

“No it isn’t you Dolt. It was merely… the… feeling of companionship and-“ Weiss replied, struggling to find the words she wanted to say.

“Yeahhh, it was totally the power of our love.”

“Can’t you say it in some way that isn’t so cheesy?”

“Nope.” Ruby replied, before devouring her burger and pizza in record time.

“Dolt.” She spat out.

“As long as I’m your dolt.” She retorted back, forcing Weiss to hide her ever growing blush with the soup.

Indeed, she was always going to be.

“Look, once we finish our food, we’re gonna head back home and spend the rest of our day there.”

“Ruby, you really shouldn’t-“

“Take care of my partner? No Weiss. Until you start feeling better, I’m going to stay right by your side! Plus, all the things I had planned would be no fun without you so it’s a win win!” Ruby interjected with a strange firmness to her voice indicating she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Okay Ruby. I’m sorry I ruined this day.”

“Weiss! Don’t apologize! If anything, I’m sorry. I should’ve figured out from the minute I saw you that you weren’t feeling well. But don’t worry! Now I’m gonna make sure you feel A-okay!” Ruby replied, putting Weiss at ease.

While she couldn’t help but wonder at all the possibilities of this day, she was more than happy to know that Ruby wasn’t too disappointed. Turning her attention to her soup and salad, she resolved to finish it and be on her way back to their home.

After all, she had to a movie night to look forward to with her partner.

* * *

Life was full of surprises. Especially if that life involves being a huntress.

However, all that mattered to Ruby was that she could always enjoy it. And so far, despite the day not at all turning out like she had intended, was still going pretty well. After taking a relaxing walk in the park with Weiss, both of them returned to their dorm where they found that Blake and Yang still hadn’t returned from their trip to Patch.

Checking her scroll, she found a message from Yang saying that they missed their ferry and as such would only be returning to Vale the next day. Of course, that meant that both Weiss and Ruby had the whole dorm to themselves which meant that technically they could keep watching movies and not have to worry about anyone coming in to interrupt them all night long!

After carrying Weiss to the dorm in the bridal position, much to her embarrassment, they eventually settled down on their beds and turned on their TV. After taking out a pairing device that was gifted to her by Penny, she paired the TV to her digital library and returned to Weiss, who was comfortably wrapped up in a blanket.

Spotting her cloak, which she had earlier used to give Weiss some more warmth in the park, she quickly folded it and set it aside in the clothes rack. After all she couldn’t be having a movie night in her combat skirt! She needed to be in her pajamas!

Heading over to the bathroom she quickly changed out of her original outfit to her PJs and jumped onto the bed with Weiss.

“You change fast.” Weiss remarked, as soon as she jumped into the bed.

“Well, I guess you could say I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my girlfriend!” she replied cheerfully, with a kiss to her cheek.

“Dolt.” Weiss replied softly, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “So, what are we going to watch first?”

“How about something soft, like a comedy and then maybe we’ll try one of your classical romances?” Ruby asked, wrapping herself up next to Weiss and covering both of them in a blanket.

“Sounds like a fun plan to me, although I was thinking, maybe today we could… watch one of those animated films.” Weiss replied, making Ruby look to her with wide eyes. Weiss never watched those animated films and was generally pretty averse to them. “You seem to always enjoy them and well, I’ve never actually seen them.”

“Really Weiss, I though you hated those!” she exclaimed.

“Without you perhaps. But with you, I can enjoy almost anything.” Weiss replied while squeezing her hands softly, making Ruby blush for once.

“Awww Weiss. Thank you, for being there for me.” Ruby replied, snuggling up to Weiss as she set Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White to be played in succession.

“Anything for you, partner.” Weiss replied, also snuggling up to her, until they were very comfortably sharing each other’s warmth. Ruby could even some of her aura mixing with Weiss’s around their hands forming a beautiful mix of petals and snowflakes.

Sure, life was filled with surprises, but this one. This particular one, was easily one of the best she could’ve asked for.

**And she was sure Weiss felt the same.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Despite starting the day off feeling as if Weiss would always look back on this day and think of all the missed opportunities her and Ruby could’ve had, she had been pleasantly surprised with how it had progressed. At every opportunity she had been shocked at Ruby’s ability to make any situation infinitely more fun, despite the limiting circumstances of Weiss’s condition.

She had found every possible way to make this night as memorable as the first day they began dating and she was all the more happier for it. It was just another thing that made her so special to Weiss. To Ruby, life wasn’t something to be conquered or to win in, it was a place to prove oneself. A place where someone did their best not out of competition but out of respect and love for the people around them.

Weiss would never stop wondering how she ended up with such a person for her partner, but at this point, she was more interested in living out of her life to the fullest with Ruby by her side.

Running her hands through Ruby’s hair, as the redhead slept right next to Weiss clinging to her body, Weiss finally let out a yawn and felt her eyelids getting heavier. The movies they had watched were surprisingly good, even getting tears out of the two on occasion. Somehow the directors of those films had managed to figure out the formula to getting people to empty out their eyes.

Eventually, Ruby had begun to feel tired and she fell asleep right on Weiss’s shoulder and so she made sure to comfortably lay her next to Weiss so that her sleep wouldn’t be interrupted. The last film they watched had most certainly won the title for making both of them cry the most.

Closing her eyes and putting her arms around Ruby, she let out a soft sigh.

Not once had she imagined she would find this peace, this sense of love and belonging since she left the Schnee manor but just like everything else when it came to Ruby, she had quickly broken down her preconceived notions and showed her a life beyond the SDC, a life beyond the Schnee name.

**And for that, she was going to be forever grateful to Ruby.**


	2. Petal 2: Weapon Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss may not have Ruby's skill at weapon design, but that doesn't mean she can't support her dolt in the way she knows best!

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Weapon Design**

* * *

“Soooo, I was thinking… you know how we have a new set of Grimm to face? Ones which have got like more armor and may be a lot harder to just swish slash through?”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah, well what if… I designed all of our weapons by making them much better at stuff like, I dunno… breaking down Grimm Bone? Piercing Rounds? Dust Magazines, although fitting that into Jaune’s weapon is something I have zero idea about. But then again, maybe we make it so that guns fire quicker? After all, more shots mean more damage right?”

Weiss admittedly wasn’t at all a know it all, despite what her occasional dreams and moments of self-grandeur used to tell her. After all, it wasn’t like she could memorize every single letter in the dictionary or remember what Dust swirl tasted like after around… three months, which definitely made it all the more sweeter when Ruby would buy it for her. Seriously, the way they mixed together the syrup and chocolate chips were nothing short of witchcraft given how it always tasted different in her mouth each time she had it.

But one of those things that Weiss definitely had zero idea about was weapon design. As it turned out, while Weiss could maintain Myrtenaster, she had absolutely zero idea on how to effectively alter it, to be more suited for combat. Luckily, she had quite literally the perfect partner for it.

If there was one thing Weiss knew about Ruby, it was that she had an innate knack for tinkering. After all, her weapon, Crescent Rose was the chief example of this. Despite the rather crude construction of the weapon, Weiss could easily see the hours of work, love and care Ruby put into it. She could only imagine just how many painstaking nights she must have been spent, tirelessly working to make her weapon the best it could be.

And it paid off. Weiss even had firsthand experience at how some of Ruby’s upgrades to her weapon had greatly benefited her and her team in combat. So, even if she was completely clueless on the subject, she was more than happy to let Ruby take lead on the subject. The gleam in her eyes which she saw however, was admittedly a very sweet bonus.

“Assuming you take the latter, what adjustments would you make to say… Gambol Shroud?” she asked, sipping her coffee with an inquisitive look.

“Oh, if I needed to do that, I would first ask Blake for permission and then give the weapon a select fire feature! Then she can use it as a burst fire gun as well!”

“Burst fire?”

“Yeah, like if Blake clicks the trigger once, she’ll shoot three rounds.”

“Isn’t that a little wasteful of ammunition?” She asked, still lost in Ruby’s rambling but enjoying seeing the amount of life and excitement in her words, as she plotted out what all she could do for her friends. It was… beautiful.

“Yeah, but only if you just keep pulling the trigger and then again if you just had really bad trigger discipline which, I’m pretty sure is one thing Blake doesn’t have.”

“Why not just make it automatic?”

“Because then she would just waste all the ammo like you said, silly!” Ruby said, with a grin that a few months prior would’ve probably attracted a sneer from Weiss but now was something added to her already wonderful character. “And also, I don’t think a small weapon like Gambol Shroud has very good options for recoil control.”

“So ‘burst fire’ is a happy medium for you?” She asked, wondering if despite her incredibly obvious failure at Weapon Design, she could still help Ruby in one way she knew she wouldn’t be beat.

“Yeah! Although actually getting them would be difficult cause… they’re a little expensive, and really Weiss don’t worry about it. It’s okay if we can’t get it, I’m just spitballing some ideas cause it’s fun to think you know?” Ruby said, fidgeting around with her coffee. “As much as I love Yang, her and I don’t share the same interests in everything. Well actually, almost no one does but still, no one actually bothers to listen. Well... except you Weiss.”

“Almost no one else actually takes out the time to just, sit with me and talk about… anything really. Sure, Jaune and I love to talk about leadership stuff, Blake’s super cool and smart but you’re the only one that I know I can always just be myself with and relax with. With you Weiss, I can ask about anything, talk about anything, no matter how stupid or dumb it may sound, and always know you’re there listening.” Ruby continued further, effectively setting her cheeks on fire and forcing Weiss to cower behind her coffee mug. 

“Even when I have the craziest ideas, I can always count on you to inject some sort of sensibility into them or at least tell me when they are flat out just… outlandish and probably too dangerous. And I just wanted to say, thank you for that.” Ruby said, getting up from the seat and then giving her a tight hug. “Thank you for being me BFF.”

Returning the hug, Weiss quickly held Ruby tight as they both just enjoyed each other’s company for a little while. And it was something special. For everything her father and her upbringing in Atlas taught her, in the end they were all wrong. The little things in life did matter, the friends we made aren’t always out to get us. And that, trust… if in the right place, could blossom into something beyond special.

But the moment did come to an abrupt end when Ruby’s scroll buzzed.

“Fudgesicles! Grimm studies is about to start in like 10 minutes!” Ruby exclaimed, knocking over her mug, which Weiss caught with her glyph.

“Slow down there, we’ve still got 10 minutes and the coffee’s warm. I would hate to go to the class and end up sleeping because we didn’t have enough energy to get through another one of Port’s long ballads.” Weiss said, using her glyphs to pass it over to Ruby who… missed, as it went right off and fell to the floor.

“…….”

“Nooooooooo! My sugar rush coffee!” Ruby exclaimed, as she looked down at the broken remains of the mug and the coffee stain on the rag they were on.

Going back to just sipping her coffee, Weiss simply tried to hide her smile upon seeing Ruby’s reaction. “What? Don’t look at me, you didn’t catch it.”

“Ohhhh Weissssss, you know what this treachery means?” Ruby said, her voice changing to something she would’ve heard from a cartoon villain. Still not threatening.

“No.” She replied, unwavering in her tone. At least until Ruby showed her the twin signs of death.

“It’s time for you to pay for your sins!” Ruby said, bringing out the two fingers in the universal ‘I’m gonna tickles you sign’.

“Ruby NO!” She said, her voice much higher pitched as she suddenly got out of her chair and left her own mug behind. Unfortunately, she had made a very grave error in her judgement. The seat she was on, was facing the exit and given how the exit was now completely blocked off, by one very vengeful Ruby Rose, her fate was sealed.

“Don’t do it!” she asked, her efforts futile as Ruby used her semblance to wrap around her and tackled her to the bed nearby, tickling her mercilessly. They were probably going to get late that day for Professor Port’s class. But honestly, Weiss didn’t care. After it was moments like these, where she was laughing and smiling uncontrollably, with the people she loved that was precious.

**And Weiss had no intention of ever losing them.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ruby didn’t often get to tell Weiss how special she really was to her, but it made it all the more sweeter whenever she could actually show her. Her tickling Weiss was nothing new. In fact, she used to do it a lot, but for some reason, it never ever got old, seeing how her and Weiss would try to one-up each other in more and more imaginative ways to catch the other off-guard.

But this… this was something she would definitely have to work hard to top.

The next day, she found a package outside their dorm room. Taking it to the table, she opened it up to find a note “Hope one day you’ll be open to doing the same with all our weapons. And by the way, it’s called a select fire reciever, you dolt.” And an entire set of tinkering tools and manuals on how to use them all, fitted perfectly to her needs.

Nearly jumping up in excitement, she instead turned around to face Weiss, who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed and softly said

“ **Actually, it’s a selectfire trigger, Weiss and I’ll always be open for you.”**


	3. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes up one day to find Ruby missing and a note left on her desk. What seems to be an ordinary request soon turns out to be something far far more special to both their hearts.

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine folk at Rooster Teeth.**

**Scavenger Hunt**

* * *

Waking up, Weiss was surprised to find Ruby missing and that too without even a trace. In fact, there weren't even any rose petals when she woke up or even the smell of rose petals! Truly an anomaly had taken place. How was it that her hyperactive, always excited partner had managed to leave their dorm without even a trace?! That too during the Vytal festival!

Did something happen to her partner? Did someone try to take her away? Did someone dare to try to kidnap her? Worry building in her mind, she remembered that no matter what happened, next door Blake and Yang were still there and that the hallway to their home was filled with an admittedly ridiculous amount of cameras and motion sensors all over.

Which made it all the more confusing as to how on earth her partner had disappeared, given all the safety measures Ruby had installed.

Confounded, Weiss looked around the room, finding a note on her desk. Upon opening the letter, she found it to be a letter from Ruby, addressed to her.

'Hiya Weiss! I had to go out a little early today cause I needed to finish some work on Crescent Rose, I dunno why but the receiver keeps getting jammed and it hasn't fixed itself even after I replaced it twice! But until then, I do have a favor to ask from you. Can you head over to the new ice cream shop that opened up? You know, the one which has that one flavor that's literally every single syrup of cookie dough ice cream and just go there? It'll all make sense in time.

-Love, Ruby'

Letting out a sigh of relief upon discovering that Ruby was indeed okay and well, Weiss wondered why Ruby wanted to send her off to Panoulli's, which was the place having the flavor Ruby was talking about.

* * *

It had been a very common place for them to visit, especially seeing as how Ruby felt that there was nothing more romantic than feeding your loved one ice cream as a way to relax and bond over the shared love for ice cream. Sure, it was something Weiss probably shouldn't be having if she wanted to take better care over her health, but if it meant spending time with Ruby, then she had no reason to complain.

Opening the doors to the place, Weiss couldn't help but feel that going to Panoulli's without Ruby was somehow sacrilegious to their relationship. Whenever they went to any ice cream shop, Ruby had always made it a point for them to be together, if not purely for the desire to have the two of them feed each other as they ate their ice cream. And now, here she was… alone and without her partner who had introduced her to so many wonderful flavors that quickly became some of Weiss's favorites to enjoy.

Of course there was the classic vanilla, a good choice for well… any sort of day, there was chocochip, that made Ruby practically jump up and down in her seat from excitement whenever they ordered it and also made Ruby make the most adorable face she had ever seen from the little speedster

In fact, it was something so enjoyable, that Weiss would often buy entire tubs of ice cream to take home and repeat the same process back at home, often over a nice movie.

Those rare occurrences had easily been some of the best moments in her life, made all the more memorable by the many faces and tactics Ruby would use whenever she was denied a scoop by Weiss. But what else was she supposed to do? She didn't want Ruby to get brain freeze! And possibly because… she secretly enjoyed the flavor as well.

But what else was she supposed to think?! It was literally an amalgamation of ice cream, Chocolate Chips, Syrup and, in Ruby's case, also filled with strawberries.

But ice cream thieving aside, there were a lot of reasons why ice cream had become one of her and Weiss's most beloved snacks. It was sweet for one, which already made it into Ruby's top tier foods. Two, it was refreshing after a long day, a sentiment that Weiss could agree with seeing as how there was quite literally nothing better than relaxing after a long day of work with a giant tub of ice cream.

And three, feeding each other. Unfortunately, this also made it feel extremely strange when either her or Ruby were only eating ice cream alone and well, without each other to enjoy it with. And it felt no different as she walked up to the cashier as Ruby asked her to. Upon reaching the cashier however, she was surprised to find the man running the place, waiting for her.

"Ah! Miss Schnee, it's good to see you. Your girlfriend sent you this." The man said, bringing out a cone filled with vanilla that had some of the most beautiful toppings Weiss had ever seen on ice cream, making Weiss's jaw drop.

"I hope you like it as much as Ruby did while she was making this thing. Oh, and also, she left me this note to give you." The man said, giving Weiss a smile as he offered her the cone and after Weiss accepted it, brought out a note, which had been somehow scented in roses. Something that Weiss hadn't exactly been able to experience today given how wasn't there to shower her with hugs and kisses like she normally would.

'Hope you liked the surprise! I really wish I could have seen the look on your face but unfortunately, I'm still busy with fixing up my weapon! Buuuuut, if you still have the time, I would love for you to head over to Coco's. Who knows, there may even be a surprise in there for you ;).

Love Ruby."

Shaking her head with a smile, Weiss let out an exasperated sigh, as she realized that all this was for a scavenger hunt. But knowing how it was probably going to be more fun for both her and Ruby if she decided to play along, she merely put the note in the pocket of her dress and after thanking the ice cream vendor, left the shop to see what other surprises Ruby had in store for her.

* * *

Weiss didn't know what to expect from Ruby in a designer shop. Seeing as how Weiss was often the designated fashion designer give her far more extensive knowledge on styles and how to make clothes work on just about anyone, as long as she was given the right instructions. That, and also having a gifted designer as a friend.

Coco wasn't really someone Weiss had the pleasure of having a great first meeting with, but after years of Huntress missions and some much-needed talks, Weiss easily found herself with a true friend for life. After retiring from her huntress duties, Coco decided to once again dive into the world of fashion and after setting up a successful brand (with some financial assistance from Weiss), became an icon across Remnant. However, despite all that she never forgot her roots, and nor did she forget the people who helped her become the woman she was today.

Entering the place Ruby had marked out for her, Weiss quickly noticed the strong smell of roses all over the shop. Apparently, this place was meant to be opened with something special in mind. And open seeing the person in charge of the place, that suspicion became true, as standing before her, was another one of Weiss's closest friends. Velvet Scarlatina.

"Hi there Weiss!"

"Hello Velvet. How is Coco doing?"

"She's doing great! She just opened a shop in Vacuo for scarfs and cloaks. I hear she'll be coming back in like a week or somethin."

"Glad to hear she's doing well, although I am a little confused as to why Ruby asked me to come here seeing as how… I don't think this is an open shop."

"Oh! That's cause it isn't open yet!" Velvet said, tilting her head slightly as she gestured to the empty glass cases around the place.

"I take it this is another new venture?"

"Yup! Although it's gonna be a couple of weeks before anything is finalized but expect some jewellery stores with Adel name to be popping up all across Vale."

"Then why did Ruby want me to come here?"

"Oh! Right! Coco had a package she wanted to give you, a special commission from Ruby in fact." Velvet said, taking out a huge black box from under the counter. "Oh, and she also left a note."

'Vytal Festival Grounds.

The Ferris Wheel

6:30 PM  
See you there ;)'

"The ferris wheel?" Weiss pondered.

"Seems like she's in the mood for something more classical. Seeing as how it's about 4 already, I suggest you get on the ferry as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the gifts!" Velvet said, checking her scroll and giving Weiss a warm smile.

"Thank you Velvet. Wish you and Coco luck with the new store." Weiss said, before grabbing the box and heading off. This day had already been an amazing surprise but now she was looking forward to seeing Ruby again and thanking her for making this one of the most special days of her life.

* * *

Ruby was terrified.

Now it was pretty well known to both her and Weiss that out of the two of them, she was often the one who made the big plans and came up with the surprises. But this… this was huge! A full-on Scavenger Hunt! And that too one that was dependent on so many moving parts! The first note had to be placed in a location where Weiss could easily find it, the ice cream vendor had to not be on sick leave, the package Coco and Velvet had worked on needed to be ready and so many other things had to fall into place just for all this to work.

What happened if the ferry got late, or if the festival was interrupted? What if the present was made yet? What if Weiss ended up getting sick? All these questions were starting to make her head spin. Already she had been waiting since she came onto the island, waiting for Weiss to come. After getting all the weapon parts she needed, she simply waited around in the carnival, waiting for her snowflake to come.

Upon seeing the last two ferries come and go, her anxiety hadn't gotten any better and she couldn't help but think if something had gone wrong, and that Weiss wasn't coming. But then, she heard the horn blare from the docks. Petal bursting her way there in excitement, Ruby looked onward towards the docks, hoping to find something, anything that would tell her that Weiss was onboard.

Upon seeing the crowd disperse she tried her hardest to look through the crowd, searching for someone that had white hair and eyes as clear as sapphire. Petal bursting through the crowd she looked all throughout the port only to find no one.

Apparently, Weiss hadn't managed to come aboard in time and Ruby's big plan had failed. Maybe it was a sign, that whatever she had planned just wasn't meant to be, at least not yet, or maybe she had been too ambitious or…

"Oof!" She cried out, being knocked out of her petal burst form with a nudge, which ended up throwing her so off balance that she almost ended up tripping, if it were not for someone's hand holding on to her arm, stopping her from falling.

Turning to thank the person, Ruby's heart lit up with joy as she found out that the person who saved her was in fact Weiss! And she hadn't missed out on any of the gifts Ruby had set out for her!

"You're finally here!" Ruby said, rushing forward and hugging her partner in a tight embrace.

"Of course, I would be you dolt. I would never miss this." Weiss said, returning the hug and planting a soft kiss to her forehead. The simple act was something so common, and yet it never lost its charm with Ruby. "Sooo, I went through your little scavenger hunt."

"Hmmm, what did you think?" Ruby asked, her mind racked with anxiety.

"It was amazing Ruby. Thank you for making this day so special for both you and I."

"Oh, the best bit hasn't even come yet! Just you wait! Velvet worked superrrrrr hard on it!" Ruby said, before realizing she may have let out a bit too much information if Weiss had looked into whatever she had been carrying.

"Wait Velvet?"

"I meant both Coco and Velvet, worked super hard on all the dresses and jewellery that's in the box! Like I got to see it yesterday, and I can't wait to see your reaction to it!" Ruby quickly said, hoping to divert Weiss's attention.

"Well then why don't we open it right now?"

"Wait! Wait! First let's go to the Ferris Wheel! There we'll open it!" Ruby exclaimed, before grabbing her partner's hand. "Well? Are you ready?"

"I wonder how you're going to top this already amazing day."

"Just wait and watch Weiss." She declared, before using her semblance on both of them and speeding their way to the Ferris Wheel, leaving a trail of pink petals along the way.

"And we're here! Let me just get the two of us a seat and we'll be on our way!"

"Okay Ruby. Just don't be too long, I think my arms are starting to get tired of carrying this box."

Heading over to the man in charge of the ride, Ruby quickly paid the man with some Lien she was carrying and after getting the tickets, sat down in one of the carriages with Weiss and strapped in as the two of them got in.

This was it. There would be no going back after this moment. It was never wracking to think that so much was about to change and that eventually all her efforts would've come down to this. How was she supposed to make it work?

"Ruby? Are you okay? You seem stressed." Weiss interjected, shooting her a concerned glance.

' _Oh god! She knows!'_ she thought.

"I'm okay! I'm okay, it's just, it's been a long time since I saw you and I missed you!'' She blurted out.

"Ruby it's been what? Barely even a day? I can't imagine how bad this is going to get when we get married." Weiss teased, making Ruby blush even harder as she realized Weiss had hit the nail on the coffin without even realizing it.

"Haha, yeah, silly me! But what can I say? I just love spending time with you."

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." Weiss said with a bit of smirk.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby replied, with a warm smile. "Man. The stars are pretty tonight."

"And yet, for some reason, not one star or constellation can match your beauty Ruby." Weiss said cupping Ruby's face, which at this rate was probably going to make Ruby melt into a puddle with how much heat was rolling off her face.

Maybe trying to accomplish her master plan, really wasn't such a good idea. Maybe despite all her efforts to make this the perfect day possible, Ruby still wasn't ready for what she had in mind. There was always going to be next time at least!

But that thought made her feel terrible. At least before she remembered her last conversation she had with Coco before she finalized her plan.

' _I'm scared Coco. I don't know if we're ready to take the next step and I really don't want to get this wrong.'_

' _You know, I used to be the exact same way as you used to be with Velvet. I always thought she was so pretty, so smart and that just getting to know her and be friends with her would be okay. But it wasn't, as much as I tried to deny it, I loved her to death, and she loved me back, even if I couldn't see it back then.'_

' _Yeah but, it was okay right? It worked out for both of you in the end. Right?'_

' _Yeah, it did. Because back then I realized something. Life is just, too short, too filled with so many random events for us, especially in your line of work Ruby. For you there may not be a tomorrow. You only have what is now. So please, don't waste the time you and Weiss have. Savour it. enjoy it. But never forget, just how much you two matter to each other. Sometimes all it takes is a simple choice, sometimes it's a leap of faith, but in the end, you have to make a decision._

_Just know that whatever it is, I'm rooting for both of you. Good luck Ruby.'_

Thinking back to Coco's words, Ruby let out a deep sigh, and made her choice.

"Ruby?" Weiss interjected, breaking Ruby's train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Were you thinking about something?"

"Welllll, I was thinking about what you last said, about the stars, and honestly I could say the same for you." Ruby began, ready to make her choice. "No star I've ever seen, no constellation I've ever been able to see, has matched your eyes and your beauty. Nothing Weiss, and I mean nothing compares to you. Be it in strength, in courage, in knowledge or even in love. When I came to Beacon all those years ago, I never expected that I would've ever met the love of my life. And yet, you came."

"You made me feel special, even when you were admittedly a little mean about it. You always reminded me of what mattered most, of what I always stood for." Ruby continued, shocked at how the words simply came to her as she spoke and how for once today, she wasn't a bumbling mess!

"I simply can't imagine my life without you Weiss. Which is why I wanted to ask you." Ruby said, opening up a secret compartment on the box Weiss had gotten from Coco and Velvet's shop, and pulled out a little black box.

Delicately opening it, and presenting it to Weiss, who was covering her face with her hands, on the box, she asked "Will you marry me?"

The silence was tense, and with each passing moment Ruby's fear kept growing. But honestly speaking, she had made her choice, and no matter what lay ahead for both of them, she would still not have said anything different.

"What took you so long you dolt? Yes." Weiss asked, before saying the word Ruby had been waiting for her to say, since the moment they got on this ride.

Ruby nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement before she hurriedly grabbed the ring and placed it on Weiss's finger, where it looked even better sparkling against the moonlight. Pulling her close, her lips collided with Weiss's, as both of them lost each other in the moment, only to find each other. It was the deepest kiss Ruby had ever had the pleasure of having, and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Except for maybe another one of those kisses with Weiss, but who cares? They were married! Now they could enjoy as many of those kisses as they wanted, not that they wouldn't kiss when they were dating but now there was no need for a reason.

"Thank you Ruby. Thank you for making this day so special for both of us."

"And thank you Weiss, for being who you are."

Now there were no more waiting games, no more awkward questions about the future, no more uncertainty. Okay, maybe planning the wedding might prove a little bit daunting but in the end it didn't matter.

**After all, she had Weiss and Weiss had her, and that was reason enough, for both of them to be the best they could be for each other.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As V8 shapes up to be angsty, I might be in the mood of making more fluff to stave off the pain. Anyways hope you all enjoy as always and feedback is most appreciated.


	4. A Girl And Her Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for JanuRWBY Day 4

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth**

**A Girl and Her Dragon**

* * *

To a normal person, seeing an ice dragon with the prettiest blue eyes in the world would probably terrify them. But to Ruby, that meant she was safe. For her, dragons weren't monsters. After all they were just like them, creatures born from nature and magic trying to live out their lives. They weren't soulless like the Grimm and they certainly weren't all bad!

Like her BFF Weiss! Who admittedly, she had been a little late to visit but she was here now! In their mountain home where they lived together, without any hint of fear from anything. Well besides the pesky mountain Grimm but then again, what they lacked in numbers they more than made up for in sheer firepower.

And despite everything that had happened to get her to this point, Ruby would be lying if she said she wasn't happy. Life wasn't always the easiest, some days food was a little less, sometimes they got hurt a little badly, but in the end, she was happy with how it was going. And key to that happiness was Weiss.

She didn't expect the day she was sentenced to her death to have been the day she would've met her BFF, but she wasn't complaining. After all there was nothing cooler than having an ice dragon as your BFF.

Walking into the cavern that led to their spacious, yet cozy home, she was surprised to not see a large ice dragon resting peacefully in the main room. But she wasn't alarmed, after all if she wasn't here, she would probably be in Ruby's cottage and that meant it would be snuggle time!

Carrying the animals, she had hunted down and some gold she had gotten from the day's work, she headed into their tiny cottage and upon finding the torches lit, her suspicions were proven correct. Weiss was here and it was time for snuggles!

"Weiss! I'm home!" Ruby said, with a cheery grin.

"You're home early." Came a soft voice from the bedroom.

Grinning with delight, she placed her animals over the cooking racks before rushing into the bedroom and jumping in to meet her BFF and the love of her life. Placing her arms around Weiss, she stared into her icy blue eyes and said "Well you know me. Always the speedy one for you!"

Booping her on the nose, she watched as Weiss adorably swatted her hand away with a smile. She really needed to do that more, she was always the prettiest when she did that. "And yet, you took four weeks to get us out of a forest."

"Hey! You were too busy hibernating like a bear. You know how bad I am with directions!" Ruby replied with a pout.

"Very. How many times did you end up in my house back at Ewiger Gletscher?"

"Uhhhh…."

"I swear half of my life is just making sure you don't end up getting lost." Weiss joked.

"Well… if it allows me to see you more thennn.." Ruby said, tapping her fingers together shyly.

"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss screamed making her laugh before she bearhugged Weiss even harder.

"I'm just messing with you Weiss! I would never want to make you so worried."

"And yet everyday you go out to the wilderness…" Weiss said, burying her face into Ruby's shoulder. "I can't help but worry. What if you get hurt out there, what if someone does manage to take you down when I'm not there by your side."

"Weiss…" Ruby said, softly placing her hand on one of Weiss's warm cheeks. "I promised you I would be careful."

"I know. And I understand that hunting and bounty hunting is your life. It's just that, I've never had the chance to really know anyone in my life besides my family and you… I can't imagine ever having a life without you in it."

Softly planting a kiss on Weiss's forehead, she said. "Neither can I Weiss. If it wasn't for you, I would've frozen to death in that Ewiter, Ewi-"

"Ewiger Gletscher."

"Whatever! But if it wasn't for you helping me, I would've frozen to death out there and for that I will always be grateful to you." Ruby said. "And I promise, I'm not going away anytime soon, alright?"

"Alright, just… please be safe. Okay?"

"Okay Weiss." Ruby said before helping Weiss get up. Staring at her back, she couldn't help but feel nothing but guilt as she remembered what happened to her left wing when they landed here. "How about I make some soup for both of us?"

"I think that would be nice." Weiss replied, with a soft sigh.

"Why don't you come along today?" Ruby said, before picking Weiss up by the legs making her flush in embarrassment. She was so light when she wasn't a dragon! "I'm gonna take your embarrassed blushing as a yes."

"I am not blushing!" Weiss said with a huff.

Sticking her tongue out at Weiss, she set her down close to the fireplace so that she would also be warm. Taking out their stew pot, Ruby started preparing some bear soup for her and Weiss. As Weiss softly tended to the flames, Ruby stirred and cut and after a couple of minutes their stew was done.

Pouting out some stew for both her and Weiss, Ruby sat down as the fires illuminated their house, filling it with a sense of warmth she hadn't really felt… since she was a child, living with her sister.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked, gently sipping her soup.

"Oh… it's just I remember doing this with my sister. Before well… I lost her." Ruby said, placing down her soup bowl.

"I'm sorry Ruby. Do you remember anything else about her?" Weiss asked.

"Welll... Her name was Yang, and she was the bravest person I ever knew. Not even a trio of Ursa's stopped her when we were little. She used to make the best stew and she was always there for me."

"Sounds like you have fond memories of her." Weiss said.

Smiling softly, Ruby replied. "Yeah. She really was the best. One day I'll find her again then I can tell her all about my adventures with you. What about you?"

"Oh… I haven't seen my sister ever since she left Atlas with a group of travelling huntresses. Didn't really take her to be that type, but wherever she was, I hope she's doing well."

"Don't you have any memories with her?" Ruby asked, absentmindedly starting to gobble up her soup.

"I do. Before the curse took hold, her and I always used to train together. I owe a lot of my fighting to her. And even though she was always a little distant, I still can't deny how much of a calming influence she was in my life there."

"Well, here's to hopefully finding our sisters again!" Ruby said, before raising her spoon.

"Hear hear." Weiss said, before also doing the same.

Gulping down the last of her soup, Ruby wiped her face and said, "Well that was stuffing."

"And delicious. Your cooking talents are remarkable Ruby." Weiss said, making her blush slightly.

"Thanks Weiss." She said, before helping her up. "Wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah… I feel tired enough." Weiss said, her eyes droopy.

Helping her get into bed, Ruby blew out the torches in their room and after pulling the covers over her and Weiss, said "Goodnight Weis-."

Startled by the feeling of Weiss's lips upon hers, she eventually closed her eyes and pulled Weiss closer, deepening the kiss before eventually letting go when both of them were running out of air.

Lips tingling from the sensation, her heart racing a mile a minute, Ruby took a few seconds to collect herself before hearing what Weiss had to say.

"Don't you dare leave me, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby said before pulling her close. "Goodnight, Snow Angel."

" **Goodnight Dolt."**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi again! It's been some time but there might be more coming of this AU as full fledged story so be on the look out!


End file.
